Hypérion bombardier
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Hyperion's bombardment brings chaos to the enemy. Removes buff to 1 enemy and inflicts 3175% damage, 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage. When the bullet gauge is full, it ignores the enemy's DEF and inflicts 100% accuracy along with an additional fixed damage of 2537%. |activeCD1 = 14 sec |activeskill2 = Ultimate Bombing ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = The impact shakes the earth and burns the enemies to ashes. Inflicts 1914% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 3 sec. 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage and increases duration of stun by 2 sec. When the bullet gauge is full, it removes helpful buffs of all enemies, ignores half of the enemy's DEF with a hit of 100% accuracy, and inflicts an additional fixed damage of 1584%. |activeCD2 = 19 sec |activeskill3 = Load Immediately |aEffect3 = Load and... Fire the enemy! Charges your bullet gauge to max right away and increases ATK by 233% for 16 sec. |activeCD3 = 28 sec |passive1 = Iron Will |pEffect1 = Your iron will makes your body tough. Your DEF increases by 17%, and STA by 21%. |passive2 = Desperate Determination |pEffect2 = Hyperion takes part in the battle with a desperate determination. Gains Immunity for 13 sec and resets skill's cooldown time, when HP drops down to 60% or lower. 34 sec |aEffect1_lv2 = Hyperion's bombardment brings chaos to the enemy. Removes buff to 1 enemy and inflicts 3302% damage, 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage. When the bullet gauge is full, it ignores the enemy's DEF and inflicts 100% accuracy along with an additional fixed damage of 2643%. |activeCD1_lv2 = 14 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = The impact shakes the earth and burns the enemies to ashes. Inflicts 1990% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 3 sec. 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage and increases duration of stun by 2 sec. When the bullet gauge is full, it removes helpful buffs of all enemies, ignores half of the enemy's DEF with a hit of 100% accuracy, and inflicts an additional fixed damage of 1651%. |activeCD2_lv2 = 19 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Load and... Fire the enemy! Charges your bullet gauge to max right away and increases ATK by 242% for 16 sec. |activeCD3_lv2 = 27 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Hyperion's bombardment brings chaos to the enemy. Removes buff to 1 enemy and inflicts 3429% damage, 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage. When the bullet gauge is full, it ignores the enemy's DEF and inflicts 100% accuracy along with an additional fixed damage of 2748%. |activeCD1_lv3 = 14 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = The impact shakes the earth and burns the enemies to ashes. Inflicts 2067% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 3 sec. 1 bullet gauge inflicts 950% additional damage and increases duration of stun by 2 sec. When the bullet gauge is full, it removes helpful buffs of all enemies, ignores half of the enemy's DEF with a hit of 100% accuracy, and inflicts an additional fixed damage of 1719%. |activeCD2_lv3 = 19 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Load and... Fire the enemy! Charges your bullet gauge to max right away and increases ATK by 252% for 16 sec. |activeCD3_lv3 = 26 sec |normaleffectex = [[Damage Type]] A bullet is charged everytime Hyperion stomps the ground (animation), but he will not do so in the rate that he would normally attack in. The conversation rate of his ATK SPD with his normal attack charge is unknown, but low. The DEX buffs can stack up to 5 times and is believed to be around ~2%-5% per stack. They wear off immediatly with the consumption of bullets. He will not trigger Magic Effects such as Cooldown Reduction, making them useless for him. Bullets in the gauge are emptied when one of his damaging skills were used. |aEffect1_ex = Removes all buffs from the target. The skill does not mention the following for both Final and Ultimate Bombing: The skills will always (considering they did not MISS) inflict their base damage (~3000% for Final, ~1900% for Ultimate Bombing). The number of bullets in the gauge will then increase that damage by 950% for each. For 4 bullets, that will mean an additional 3800% damage ontop of the skill's base damage (for Ultimate Bombing, the stun duration is also increased). 5 bullets will actually offer less additional damage to the skill as it is now ~2600%/~1500% damage. However, it compensates with its additional effects, namely gaining the damage property, hitting with 100% accuracy and ignoring half/all of the target's Defense. BTW, the additional damage is the one gaining the property, while the base damage gains the "ignores the enemy's DEF" aspect (which makes no difference for Final Bombing, but is worth mentioning for damage number tracying). |aEffect2_ex = see above |aEffect3_ex = Does not take a spot in his usual skill sequence. It may be casted at the very beginning of the battle, or much later on. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Catégorie:Titan